kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Questions
King's Questions is a game played in the world of Daventry, where people ask questions based on trivia about facts surrounding the Royal family, or history of world of Daventry. The Captain of Alexander's ship enjoyed playing the game to pass the time when he took Alexander and Cassima between the Green Isles to Daventry, to visit the royal family, not long after KQ6. Unbeknownst to them however the game became linked to the magic waters around the ship, determining their fate (luckily the Captain's knowledge was sound and they made it to Daventry safely). Background King's Questions is a Daventry-themed trivia quiz game of King's Quest Trivia that was included with certain copies of the King's Quest Collection (originally with the 15th Anniversary Edition). :Put on your thinking cap and play this trivia game based on the King's Quest series. You'll be challenged, intrigued, enlightened, and amused by this grab bag of profound, esoteric, and just plain silly multiple choice King's Questions. Each game consists of twelve randomly selected questions so that it's never the same game twice! The rules are explained at the start of the game, so sharpen up your wits and test your knowledge of King's Quest trivia. Each question is randomly generated, each game presents a different set of twelve questions. Your ship moves forward one space and earn a point for each question answered, showing your progress toward Daventry. The game questions and answers are derived from various King's Quest sources including the games and The King's Quest Companion (primarily from the Second Edition). All questions relate to Wizard and the Princess, and King's Quest 1-6. The backstory to the game is that; "You are the Captain of the ship that carries Alexander and Cassima from the Green Isles to Daventry. To help pass the time the three of you engage in a rousing game of "King's Questions", unaware that the magic waters through which you sail link the outcome of the game with the fate of your ship." The captain having played the game has a safe journey, and the ship makes it back to Daventry high and dry. Depending on number of wrong answers the ship may leak (and sink) or crash before reaching its destination. This program is called or described by assorted names other than just "King's Questions", its often just called the 'King's Quest trivia game'Back of King's Quest Collection (1995) box. The King's Questions A selection of questions. For complete list see KQT transcript. "The Wizard and the Princess" was made for the Apple computer. What was it called when released for the IBM PC? a. Hello, Daventry! b. Adventure in Serenia c. Hi-Res Adventure #2 d. The Princess and the Wizard Which of the following items is not one of King Edward's treasures? a. Merlin's Mirror :No. That is indeed a treasure of Daventry. b. The Shield of Achilles :Sorry. That is one of Daventry's treasures. c. The Dufflebag of Dusseldorf :That's Right! The King keeps his socks in the Dufflebag of Dusseldorf. d. The Chest of Gold :No. The Chest of Gold is indeed a treasure. In King's Quest I, what is the gnome's name? a. IFNKOVHGROGHPRM :How did you ever guess?! In the original KQ1, renaming the alphabet so that A=Z, B=Y, C=X... all the way to Z=A reveals IFNKOVHGROGHPRM is really RUMPLESTILTSKIN in this secret code! b. NIKSTLITSELPMUR :That's right! In the SCI version of KQ1, NIKSTLITSELPMUR is RUMPLESTILTSKIN spelled backwards. c. IFNKOVHGROGHPRM d. NIKSTLITSELPMUR In King's Quest I, where does the witch Dahlia live? a. The Gingerbread House :That's Right! b. The Pastry Apartment :Sorry, only the Danish live there. c. The Chocolate Chip Tollhouse :No. The witch didn't have enough dough. d. The Cupcake Condominium :No, because the witch is such a bad hostess. In King's Quest II, where does the witch Hagatha imprison Valanice? a. The Pink Pagoda b. The Crystal Tower c. The Jade Gazebo d. The Coarsegold Caverns In King's Quest II, what does King Graham give Valanice for a wedding present? a. The Hopeless Diamond b. The Crown Jewels c. The Key to his Heart d. The Sapphire Jewels In King's Quest II, where are King Graham and Queen Valanice married? a. The Crystal Cathedral :Sorry. You may be confusing this with a tower built by the same contractor. b. Temple Mogen Daventry :Mazel Tov! But incorrect, none-the-less... c. The Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury :Yes! That is the correct answer! d. The Little Church in the Valley :Sorry. That is not correct. In King's Quest V, who is employed by the wizard Crispinophur? a. Gertrude the Chicken :Now what would a wizard do with a chicken? Make soup? b. Stinky the Monkey :Sorry, that answer stinks. c. Cedric the Owl :Yes! "Cedric the Owl" is the correct answer! d. Gonzo the Gorilla Nope. And stop monkeying around. Which one of the following mythical people is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Dwarfs :No. There are dwarfs in KQI, KQII, and KQIV. b. Goblins :Right! Goblins do not appear in the KQ series (Yet, that is...). c. Gnomes :No. gnomes appear in KQI and KQV. d. Trolls :Incorrect. Horrible trolls are found in both KQI and KQIV. Which one of the following mythical beasts is not to be found in any King's Quest? a. Loch Ness Monster :That is correct! b. Unicorn :No. Rosella befriends a unicorn in KQIV. c. Dragon :No. There are dragons in KQI and KQIII. d. Pegasus :Sorry. Pegasus makes an appearance in KQII. Which one of the following evil people is not related to the others? a. Endora :That's right! Endora is related to Samantha, Darren, and Tabitha. b. Manannan :That is incorrect. Manannan is Hagatha and Mordack's brother. c. Hagatha :No. Hagatha is Mordack and Manannan's sister. d. Mordack :Sorry. Mordack is related to Manannan and Hagatha. Which of the following musical instruments is not found in any King's Quest? a. Harp :No. Alicia plays the harp in KQV. b. Fiddle :No. The woodcutter plays the fiddle in KQI. c. Flute :No. Pan plays the flute in KQIV. d. Trombone :That is correct! Behind the scenes The game includes obscure trivia and background information derived from other sources besides the the games. For example it is one of the sources that states that Hagatha was Mordack and Manannan's sister even though the manuals and adventure games never mention that fact. While the game may have an backstory that fits into King's Quest continuity, not every question fits into the King's Quest universe exactly. As there are references within questions that are not related to King's Quest at all (usually presented as wrong answers, or correct answer in the case they ask a question as to what is not from King's Quest). Also the fact that many of the questions directly reference the games by their numbered titles, which would also not necessarily fit into regular King's Quest continuity (as characters are not likely to ask about historical events by game name). It can be assumed that in the actual game played by the people of Daventry, that the questions do not involve other franchise references (at least not so blatantly), nor would the questions refer to various trivia surrounding the Royal Family by the title of the game that the trivia originated from. It could also be assumed there would be questions pertaining to events and trivia pertaining to events that took place between the various released stories. The credits for King's Questions includes; :Designer: Susan Frischer :Programmer: Greg Tomko-Pavia :Artist: Mike Hutchison :Quality Assurance: Judy Crites :Additional Questions: Josh Mandel The game includes multiple references to information taken from The King's Quest Companion. These include; *The name 'Rotten Egg' is taken from the description, 'rotten egg' in the companion. *Hagatha is the sister of Mordack, and Manannan. *The name of the quartz tower is the 'Crystal Tower'. *The name of the monastery is the 'Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury'. *The names of the three treasures of Daventry, are Merlin's Mirror, the Shield of Achille, and the Chest of Gold. *The treasures of Kolyma, are called the Sapphire Jewels. *Medusa refers to a race, and not just the mythical gorgon of the same name. *The name of the minstrel is Frankie of Avalon. *The name of the magic in KQ5 is Iconomancy. *The name of the winged horse in KQ2 is Pegasus. References Category:King's Quest Games Category:Facts Category: King's Questions Category:Games Category:King's Quest Collection Category:Original Canon Category:Family of Evil Category:Companion references